what would you do
by puffin
Summary: I hate writting summaries please read.sj complated short chapters will get longer in the next one I promise.
1. Default Chapter

What would you do?

Don't own yugi never have and never will

What would you do if you found your true love? Would you go after that person? Would you tell that person how you

felt? Or would you run away and fight? You might say you would go after that person but what if it was against ever thing you

believed in? Would you still go after that person? Or would you hide your feelings? Would you let it get to the point if could kill

you if you didn't tell how you felf or throw ever thing away to tell? To be with that person, would you tell? Well...would you? Be

honest would you. Would you tell?

This is the problem for two people. They hate it. Not knowing what to do. Should they tell? That at a crosswords, the

fork in the road so to speak, in there lives. One that could change everything. Which path to take? The right or the left? Keep

running or tell? Might be ask who are these people? Well its none other that the brown hair, blue eyed CEO himselft, Seto Kaiba

and the blonde hair, brown eyed Joey Wheeler. They are in love with each other and don't know it. They know they love the

other they just don't know the other loves them. So they fight. But it hurts to punch or thought insult at each other. It feels like

a knife in there hearts. Its a never ending cycle. How would you stop it? How would you go up to him and say I love you?

What would you do?


	2. chapter 1

Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! never had and never will also C: and K: mean Conscience and Kaiba.

Chapter 1

'What should I do? I know how I feel for him but should I tell him? AGGG! I wish I knew what to do?' Thought of a blonde hair,

brown eyed duelist named Joey Wheeler. He was on his way home from school. 'Well maybe I could get to know him better by

working on the school project together.' He keeps thinking as he walk in to his two bedroom aprtment. His dad is passed out

drunk on the couch. 'Might as well start dinner. Maybe I can get away from my nightly beatings if I do.' Or so he thought.

Over in his office at Kaiba Corporation sat Kaiba himself tryin to get work done. Key word here is trying. It seem that a blonde

puppy keeps popping up into his mind. 'Wonder what's he up to?'

C: You know if you were nicer you would know.

K: oh great. Your back.

C: Yep. Just like the damn cricket says"let you conscience be your guide" and I am here to guide ya.

K: I don't need a guide, I need to get back to work.

C: No ou need to tell the mutt how you feel. Use the school project. You know be nice to him. You do know how to be nice don't you?

K: Yes' Kaiba said bitterly. "Great. Instead of thinking about the mutt I having a fight with myself."

C: Just then you talked about him. Seto you need help and as your conscience it my job to help you.

K: I thought you said to guide.

C: Guide, help same thing as long as you end up with the pup. Right?

K: Whatever. I need to work..

C: O.K. Fine. We'll talk more about this later.'

"Just great not only am I thinking about the mutt and fighting with myself, now I'm setting apportment to fight with myself about the mutt."


	3. chapter 2

Here the next chapter. And thanks to all the reviews I got. I know that I said I was moving but I decided not to. So here's the next chapter.

Chapter 2

The next day at school Joey came in with a limp and a bruise on his cheek. Joey's friend and Seto were worry.

Seto's POV

'I wonder who did that to my pup.' I think as I watch the mutt walk more like limp he way to his desk. I also watch as his friends gather around his desk. It was Yugi who ask "what happened to you Joey?" "Nothing, just go into a fight on the way to school." he said. 'There is more that and it looks like his friends know it too but aren't going to push it. Well all of them but friendship girl.' "Joey are you sure. We're your friends and .." "Class please take your seats"

Both Joey and Seto think 'Thank you!'

Back to Seto POV

'That girl needs some new material.' I think as I look one more time at my pup then turn around and act like I'm listen to the teacher. I don't need to be here but because of the law I am.

Joey's POV

'As I walk into the classroom my friends gather around me. I know they are concern but I can't tell them the truth. I don't want them to worry and then try to make it better.' " What happen to you, Joey?" "Nothing, just got into a fight on the way to school." 'Maybe if I lucky…' "Joey are you sure We're your friends…" 'Guess not.' " Class take your seats" 'Thank you!' was my last thought as the school day began.

Normal POV

The day went on like normal. At noon the bell rang for lunch. Yugi and this gang were sitting down and eating lunch when Kaiba came over. "Hello Kaiba. Can we help you with something?"

"I think not. Mutt I just to tell you as soon as your done with you Kibbles-n-bits we need to get started on the project. I'll be in the library." With that he turns and was about to leave when he hears "I'm not a dog."

5 mints later.

Joey went to the library and found Kaiba at the back of the room already started on the project and what a project it was. They were talking about sex and not just every day type of sex, nope it was sex fetishes. It was for there psychology class. They have to found out the different kind of fetishes and what they mean.

As he sat down next to Seto he ask what he wanted him to do. "Here look up some of the fetishes."

"Hey Kaiba. Look at this one."

"What is it?" Kaiba ask as he look at what Joey was reading. His eyes got wide and he paled some. "Who is sick enough to do that? Necrophilia, sex with a dead person. That's just plan gross."

"Ya, you telling me." They keep looking up different fetishes.

They keep this up for a few more minutes until Joey ask "Why do you always call me a dog?"

"Your cute like a puppy." Not believing he just said that out load he look up at Joey.

Seto's POV

'I just didn't say that out load did I?' Looking up at Joey confirm it. 'Yep I did say it out load.' "Y-you think I'm cute?"

'Now should I tell him the truth or not?

C: Damn it! YES! Go for it!

K: Not now!' "Joey I want to..to know who hit you?"

"Why? Its not like you care."

"Damn it Joey.."

"That's twice now."

"What does?"

"My name. You called me by my name."

"Its your name."

"Ya. But you always call me mutt."

"Pup I like you a lot. Now answer my question."

"You like me?"

"Damn you're slow pup. Yes I like you. Normal that goes hand in hand. Now answer my question. Who. Hit. You?" 'He looks shocked. Maybe I shouldn't have said that all at ones.'

Joey's POV

'This is a lot for me to take in. First I found out that he thinks I'm cute then I found out he likes me. Now he wants to know who hit me.' My thoughts trail off as I feel Kaiba gentle touching my bruised cheek. "Please Joey, tell me." I was about to tell him when the bell rang. "There is the bell. We don't want to be late for are next class.

Normal POV

Joey shot up of his seat and started heading to their next class. When they got there the teacher started to hand out the next project. "Class as you all know we are going to start sex ed today in health. Beside teaching you all what you may already know I also want you all to learn what other cultures think of sex. So you'll be working in pairs. I'll pick the pairs and the cultures. It'll be due in 2 weeks."

'Great another project about sex.'Joey thought just in time to hear "Kaiba you'll be paired up with Wheeler and you have India. Ok that's everyone. Now lets start today lesson." The teacher said. 'Just great.' they both thought.


	4. chapter 3

Here's the next chapter. And ones again thanks for all the reviews

Chapter 3

After school

"I feel for ya man. Two projects with Kaiba." Tristan said with a sad slow shack of his head. We were walking outside when we heard "Mutt. Are you coming or not?" It was Kaiba and he was standing next to his limo. "Gotta jet. I'm going over to Kaiba's to work on them" Joey said with his usual smile.

As he climb in and set across from Seto he ask "Which are we doing first?"

"Well we'll finish the one for psychology class then we'll start on the other one."

"What are we suppose to do on that project?"

"Didn't you listen?"

A blank stair from Joey

"Never mind. I forgot who I was talking to. We are suppose to look up what different cultures think about sex. And we got India. Where here."

About two hours later.

They were done with the homework from psychology class and were looking up information about India. Seto looked up from his laptop and looked around his office (that is where they were working) and notice that Joey wasn't their anymore.

Seto's POV

'That pup better not of gotten lost. I'm not walking all over this place looking for my lost pup.' I think as I walk to the kitchen thinking that's were he would be. To my surprise he wasn't there. I walk into the living room and see my brother, Mokuba, sitting on the couch.

"Have you seen Joey?"

"Nope. I haven't big brother. I didn't even know he was here."

"Were working on a school project together."

"Have you tried the kitchen?"

"Just came from there."

"Library?"

"Why would he be there?"

"Well you said you two were working on a school project. Maybe he's there doing research."

"Maybe, but I didn't show him were its at. How would he know where its at, Mokuba?"

"Maybe he went looking and found it."

"He better be there." I said as I turned and went looking for him.

When I open the door I found him looking at a book with wide eyes. "What so shocking pup?" It must have scared him because he jumped.

Joey's POV

'Seto is still looking up stuff and I'm hungry. Maybe a quick snack and go to the library and do some research. Let see an apple will do, now where the library. I'm sure he has one. This might be…yep. Now what do I look….what this? The Karma Sutra!' I take the book off the bookcase and start to look thought it. Ever read it or just flip through it. Let just say it not for kids. "What so shocking pup?" I was so into it that I jumped when I heard Kaiba's voice. "I thought I would help and do some research. Didn't know you had this?"

"What is it?"

"The karma Sutra." I said with a smile while holding up the book and show it to him. Just then we heard "Wow! I heard of that book. When did you buy it Seto?" Seto turned around and I looked around him to see a 4' 8" 12 year old chocolate parfait eating kid named Mokuba. 'Oh I'm so glad I'm here to witness this.' I thought as I look at Kaiba and smile.

Seto's POV

'Why did Mokuba have to show up now. Its not mine by try tell that to him' "Look Mokuba, its not mine. For all I know it could be the mutt's"

"Nope. Its yours. Found it here in the library."

"Still, I don't know how it got here."

"Wow! Look at this one." I heard Joey say. Mokuba was about to and look when I stop him. "No. Go finish your homework. Now." With that he turned and left. 'Now to talk to Joey. The main reason I notice he left and came looking for him.' I thought as I walk over to him. "Joey I need to ask you something."

"Ok."

"Remember earlier today I told you I like you?" Seeing Joey nod his head yes I went one "I was wondering how you felt about me."

"I don't like you."


	5. chapter 4

A/N Here's the next chapter. And ones again thanks for all the reviews, and I know you guys don't like how I ended it but come on you had to see the beginning of this one coming. Oh well. And it has abuse in it. Just to let you all know.

Don't own it. Never have and most likely never will.

Chapter 4

Joey's POV

'I know what I said hurt him but it was the truth. I don't like him, I love him.' Joey look at where Seto was sitting, looking hurt, rejected and angry. "Look Seto I don't like you I love you." Joey said as he lean in and started to kiss him.

Normal POV

They started kissing again when Mokuba came in. "Hey big brother, Joey dinners ready but it looks like you're already having desert." He said smiling as he turn to leave. Joey turned his head as he was blushing. Seto just glares where Mokuba was. "Come on pup its time for dinner."

"I thought you loved me so why are still calling me names?"

"I'm not. Think of it as a pet name."

"Wait. What time is it?

"6:00. Why?

"Shit. My dad going to have a cow. I have to go before..:

"He hit you didn't he?" Joey just lower his head and nods yes. "I need to get going." Joey said as he started to get up and limp away, being on it all day made it hurt more.

"Pup, I'll drive you home and tell you dad it was my fault." Seto said as he help him down the stairs, out of the house, and in to his Jeep. (A/N I like jeeps).

At the Wheelers apartment

"Where is that boy? He knows to be home right after school unless I say other wise." Mr. Wheeler (anyone know his 1st name?) said as he took a sip of his beer. Just then the door open and walks in Joe with Seto right behind him. "Where were you boy?"

"He was with me sir." Kaiba said with the word sir sounding like poison. "We have a project for school due in 2 weeks. So he'll be coming to my house everyday to do." Mr. Wheeler just turned to get another beer. Kaiba turn to Joey after watching his dad go.

"You going to be ok?"

"Ya I should be." Joey said as Seto gave him a kiss on the check and left.

"So your whoring yourself out to him?"

"Dad!" Joey said as he jumped and turn around to see his dad. "You were spying on us weren't you?"

"What does it mater. I'm you dad and I have a right to know what going with you." He said as he walk over to Joey and grabbing him by the shirt collar. Pulling him up to his face he says "Now tell me the truth. What were you to doing?"

"Working on a school project." Joey said as he tries to get free.

"I don't believe you." With that said he throw he up against a wall. Walking over he pick Joey up by his shirt and smacks he across his face, hitting the bruise, says "NOW! TELL! ME! THE! TRUTH!", while hitting him in the face, arm and stomach, "What where you two doing?"

"Working on a school project. Honest dad." Joey says as he tries to stand to get away. He doesn't make it. He got pick up by his dad again and thrown against the wall, then pick up again and hit again as he dad yells "I'M GETTING MAD BOY! TELL ME!"

"I did. We have a school project. That's all" Joey said as he falls from where his dad dropped him.

"Then why did you kiss him?" Mr. Wheeler said as he kicks him in the stomach. "If it just school work then that is one hell of a way for him to thank you. You better not be dating him. I will not have a fag as a son." He said and with one last kick to the stomach he he goes out.

Joey grabbed the cell phone Seto had given him and called him hoping Kaiba would answer. "Hello. Kaiba speaking."

"Seto…" was all that Joey could choke out before he passed out.

Seto's POV

I had been home for a while when I got a call. "Hello. Kaiba speaking."

"Seto…." I hear Joey choke out. That is all I hear. "Joey? Joey? JOEY?!" I got nothing so I drive back over as fast as I can. When I got there I had to bust the door down. I ran over to where Joey was. 'Oh God! Please be alright. Joey please.' I beg to who ever is listening as I look him over.

After calling 9.1.1. I move some hair off his face and I hear him speak. "Seto?" "Ya. Its me. I'm here." I say as he closes his eyes. "Joey? JOEY?! COME ON WAKE UP!"


	6. chapter 5

A/N Here's the next chapter. And ones again thanks for all the reviews. And for the one who I thought I killed him I didn't. This is a Joey/Seto story. By the time I end it they will be together. Also there is some strong language in this. If you don't like it then please tell me and I'll change it. Please don't report me. There are others who like it and I really don't want to have to post it somewhere else. So just tell me and I change it. Ok? Ok. On with the story.

Don't own it. Never have and most likely never will.

Chapter 5

Joey's POV

I wake up to a bright white room. I could feel a slight presser around my legs and when I looked down I was a guy with brown hair. I reach down a touch it. I don't know why I just felt like I wanted to. He starts to wake up so I move my hand. "Uhm." He looks at me then smiles and hugs me as he says "Joey! Your awake!" Then kisses me. I push him off of me and ask "Who are you?"

Seto's POV

I wake up to find Joey's awake. I hug him then kiss him. Wait why isn't he kissing back, why is he pushing me away. "Who are you?" I feel hurt that he doesn't remember me but I can see in his eyes that he is confused himself. "Joey don't you know who I am?"

"No. Should I?" He answers me. Just as I was about to answer him his friends so up. "I'll wait outside." I said as I leave.

Normal POV

"What's up with Kaiba and why was he here?" Tristan ask looking from the door to Joey. "Um. Do I know you guys?" Joey ask them. "And why am I here?"

"What? You mean you don't remember anything?" ask Yugi.

"Not a thing. The only thing I do know is my name is Joey because that is what you all and that guy that left call me. By the way who was that guy?"

"His names Kaiba. Not sure why he was here." Tristan answered. Then they went around telling Joey who they where and how they met.

The gang stayed all day. Kaiba got called away so he had to leave. Someone messed up at work and he had to go and fix it. He didn't want to leave but had no choose. As they were leaving Tristan stay to talk to Joey. "Joey do you really not remember us?" "US?" "Yes, Us." We've been dating for a few months. I'm just glad he didn't hurt you do bad."

"Who hurt me?"

"Kaiba." Tristan then went on to say how he had a feeling that Kaiba had liked Joey. But when Kaiba found out that Joey was dating Tristan he got upset and tried to kill him. As in if I can't have him no one can. He used the school project that they had working on to hurt him. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you from him. Can you forgive me kio?"

"I guess." Was all Joey could say to him. Tristan then leaned down and gave Joey a kiss. "I've got to go. I'll see you later."

Tristan's POV

'Well let see you, Kaiba, try to take him back. You may have gotten to him first but I have him now. As long as he has amnesia and I keep him a way from you, his mine. And that is just what I plan on doing. Keeping him as mine.' I think as I walk back to my place with a smirk on my face. I can't wait until he comes home with me. The only things I am glad that Kaiba did was send his father to jail and take Joey to hospital. 'But now its my turn with him'.

Normal POV

Tristan has always love Joey. From the first time he saw him in school, he had feelings for him. He never said anything because he thought Joey was straight. But when he came here today and saw Kaiba kissing Joey he then knew. He also thought that it was to late to doing anything about it. But ones he found out that he as amnesia it was another change. He wasn't going to loose him this time.

Back at the hospital

After Tristan left Joey laid in his bed thinking about what Tristan said about Kaiba. 'If he did this to me then way was he here when I woke up. Why did he seem happy to see me, why did he hug me and then kiss me. Why did he seem hurt that I didn't remember him? I have to many question and not enough answer. Hopeful if , noda when I get my memories back everything will be answered.

The next day the doctor let him leave after Tristan said that he would be there to help him out if he need it. Instead of taking Joey to his house Tristan took Joey to his home. He keeps hoping that if, Joey got his memories back that Joey would be in love with him and stay with him. That way Kaiba wouldn't mean anything to Joey like he used to. Or at lest that was what Tristan thought. He didn't know that Joey and Kaiba had always like each other and that there fights were just to cover up for there true feelings. Even if Tristan had know he would have still done this. He did love Joey and would do anything for him and to be with him. He just didn't know that by making Joey stay around him that he memories weren't coming back.

That Friday (the project, the confession, the abuse and passing out happen on Monday. Stayed at the hospital Monday night and part of the day on Tuesday. Spend Tuesday afternoon-Thursday at Tristan's and went to back to school and Friday) was Joey's first day back to school. Kaiba sat at his desk waiting for Joey to show up. What happen the almost crushed him. Almost.

Seto's POV

I was sitting at my desk waiting for Joey. When he did I almost ran to him. Almost. The one thing that stop me was a person. And that person was Tristan Taylor. He was hang off of Joey. It looked like they were lovers. That can't be right. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I was now seeing red. 'No one hangs all over my pup.' But before I could do anything the rest of the class came in and it was time to start.

'Finally the lunch bell. Now to talk to my pup before he gets to him.' I thought as I made my way to his seat. Before I was even halfway their Tristan got to him and grabbed his hand and pulled him to the lunch line. So I followed them. 'Here's my changes.' Tristan had left him to get some lunch. They were sitting outside under a tree eating. I walked over and sat down next to Joey. "Hello pup. How are you?" I notice that he moved a few inches AWAY. "What's wrong pup?" I asked with worry in my voice and on my face. "Tristan told me all about how we used to fight (told him this part while Joey is staying at his house.) and how when me and him started dating you got upset. He also said that you were the one who hurt me and landed me in the hospital." I could believe what I was hearing. My pup was scared of my and it was all that lying Tristan's fault. I just couldn't believe it. "Would you believe me if I told you that part of it was true?"

"Which part?"

"We used to fight."

"Used to?"

"I stop fighting you because I love you and I don't want to hurt or loose you." I said as I looked over at him. I saw he was starring at me. "Here maybe this will show you." I said as I leaned down and gave him a kiss. A kiss that was sweet, full of passion and my love for him. What surprised me next was that he started to kiss me back. He kissed me with as much passion and love. I didn't know at the time but I was a waking some of his memories for him with that one kiss.

Joey's POV

Kaiba came over and sat down next to me. I was some what scared. I mean this guy did land me in the hospital. When I told him what Tristan said he said part of it was true. 'We USED to fight? So what had changed? Why did we stop?' "I love you and I didn't want to hurt or loose you" he said. All I could do was stare at him. "Here maybe this will show you" he said as he leaned down and kiss me. It was so sweet, full of passion, and love. It was a shock that Kaiba could be like this. The man who hurt me was being loving with the kiss. It felt so right. So I followed what my heart was telling me to do. I kissed him back with just as much passion and love for him I didn't know I had. I brought me hands up to his hair and started to run it through it. He put one hand on my waist and the other on my face. Being gentle not to hurt my bruise I had there.

As we kiss, it was waking something inside of me. A memory. More like a memory of a feeling. This felt so right to be held by him. To be kiss by him. But before I could understand why it was over. I mean all at once it was over. I open my eyes, that I don't remember closing, and found Kaiba wasn't there. A very and I mean very upset Tristan had grabbed him and looked like he was ready to fight.

Tristan's POV

After we found a place to be by are selves I went to go and get some lunch. When I came back I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Kaiba was leaning in to kiss my boyfriend. HIS KISSING HIM AND….JOEY'S KISSING BACK. I couldn't believe it. Why wasn't Joey pushing him off? He deepen it. 'I love Joey. There no fucking way Kaiba loves him. No fucking way.' I thought as I dropped are lunch and walk over an pulled Kaiba off and away from what is mine.


	7. chapter 6

A/N Here is the next chapter. And ones again thanks for all the reviews. I am glad you all like it so much. Please keep the reviews up. And ones again there are some strong language and if you do not like it please tell, I and I will change it. Please do not report me on it.

Do not own it. Never have and most likely never will.

Chapter 6

Kaiba was kissing Joey when Tristan showed up and pulled Kaiba off Joey. "What the hell do you think your doing?

"Trying to help him remember. Why did you lie to him?

"What are you talking about?" Tristan said as he balled his hands into fists and then let one of them goes fly right into Kaiba's face. Kaiba who was not expecting it was hit took a step back. Kaiba then punch Tristan. That started an all out war between the two of them. They ended up in the principal's office.

Principal's Office

"I can't believe its you two. Usually when I call you, Mr. Kaiba, in here it with it with Mr. Wheeler. Why were you two fighting?" ask Mr. Smith (OK I know it's not Japanese but I don't know any Japanese names. If you know one and don't mind me using it the let me know). He was a man in his early 40's with graying hair. He was average hight and built. He was a no nonsense kind of person who did not take any crap from anyone. "Well…isn't anyone going to answer me?" Nothing. They were not even looking at each other. They were looking off to the side. Both very mad at each other. With a sigh the principal said, "Well if I didn't know any better I would say it's over someone." That got them. They both looked straight at him then Tristan, with a blush, dropped his head. Kaiba keep looking right at him. "So that's it isn't it? I will not ask who she is. (Thinks it a girl) But the next times you want to fight do it off school property or I will have to give you both detentions. You two may leave now." With that, they left.

Back to Joey (after the fight and while Seto and Tristan are in the principal's office)

Yugi and the rest heard Tristan and Kaiba yelling at each other then saw Tristan punch Kaiba. They all know that a fight was about to start and when it did, it was heated one. The gang wants to stop it but did not know how and was afraid of getting hurt themselves. Just as Yugi was about to go and try and stopping it the principal came out. "Mr. Taylor! Mr. Kaiba! My office! Now!"

The gang then went to Joey to see if he know what happen. "I'm not sure." Joey said. "But I think it was over me." After seeing some confused look, he told them what Tristan said about them dating and things like that. "You two weren't dating as far as we know." said the white hair British accent boy named Ryou. "Well if we weren't dating then why did he say we were?" Joey asks very confused. "Well if I had to guess I would say it was because you have amnesia and what to start new memories for you. Ones with him in them." Said Ryou. They all nodded there heads in agreement.

Just then, Tristan walks over and saw the gang around Joey. 'Great! Now I have a lot to explain to him. I'll do anything to keep him away from Kaiba and keep him mine.' Tristan thought as he remembers what Kaiba said as they left the office.

flashback

"Kaiba. Just stay away from him. His mine now." Tristan said as soon as they were outside the principal's office. Kaiba looked over at him and glared before saying, "The pup is mine. I do not like to give up what is mine. Beside I told him first that I love him or should I say he said it first." Kaiba smirk as he saw a shock looked on Taylor's face. "That's right. He told me that he loved me then kissed me. I got his first kiss. As soon as his memories come back, he will be running back to me. By the way, have you even tried to kiss him? When you do ask him how he feels? I can a sure you he doesn't feel anything." With that, Kaiba turned and left.

end flashback

'I don't care what Kaiba said. I will not loose him. Hell will freeze first before I let him have Joey.' Tristan keeps thinking as he walks over to Joey.

Joey was talking to the others when Tristan came over. For all the fighting that he and Kaiba did had he only ended up with a bruise starting to form on his cheek and a spilt lip. Joey got up and walks over to him. He reached up and gently touch Tristan bruised cheek. Looking up at Tristan he said, "I'm sorry about all of this."

"It fine. It's nothing I cannot handle. Hey can I talk to you…" Just then, the bell rang. "After school?"

"Sure."

Kaiba, who had a bruised cheek, split lib, and a black eye, was standing near them behind a tree. Close enough to them to see then but to far enough a way were he could not hear them. When Joey looked up into Tristan's eyes Kaiba was able to look into his. What he saw shocked him. With wide eyes, he thought 'NO! That can't be…It just can't be….' Kaiba couldn't and wouldn't finish his thoughts. When the bell rang, he just walked in. He last thoughts before entering the building was 'I will win him back. You may have my pup for now Taylor. But watch out. I will get him back.'

As they went inside, they could hear the whispers of all the girls. They were things like "Did you see the fight?" and "I heard it over someone." Every now and then, they heard "Now how am I going to ask him out?" See Tristan is somewhat of a playboy and Kaiba is well Kaiba. The cold-heart CEO that every girl dreams about being the one to melt his heart. They didn't seem to care what they were saying. All that matter was Joey. How he was going to keep him away from the other. (They both are thinking this) Joey didn't like it. Usually he doesn't care what people thought of him. But being that he had no memory it was bothering him. He couldn't wait for the day to end.

'Finally freedom.' Joey thought as the bell rang to end the day. The kids were leaving the building and Tristan was outside waiting for Joey. He had a lot to tell Joey about and he wasn't sure how to tell him without making him mad and loosing him. "Hey Tristan!" Joey called as he and the rest of the gang walked up to him. "Hey guys. Joey I have a lot to talk to you about to and I want to start with I'm sorry." Tristan said. The gang knew they had a lot so they took a different route to get home. Tristan when on to say that the whole Kaiba and Joey fights were true. He also said that he did love him and care a lot for him. But they never dated.

They were home by the time he got halfway thought his speech. "We never dated but with you having no memory I used it to get dates out of you and to have you as mine. I'm sorry." Tristan said as they put there book bags in the living room and went to the kitchen to get some snacks. Joey had gotten a bag of chips and a coke and Tristan just go a coke. "You know you could have just asked me out?" Joey said. "What? You mean you want to out with me?" Tristan asks stunned. "So will you go out with my Joey?" Tristan asked. Joey smiled. However, before he could answer Tristan pulled him into a kiss.


	8. chapter 7

A/N Here is the next chapter. And ones again thanks for all the reviews. I am glad you all like it so much. Please keep the reviews up. Oh, there is strong language and some citrus. Not much but some. If you do not like please let me know and I will take it out. Please let me know.

Do not own it. Never have and most likely never will.

Chapter 7

Tristan's POV

I just kissed Joey. It was sweet but it held all my love for him. As I pulled away, I saw that Joey's eyes were closed. When he opened them, I could not tell how he felt. They were blank. 'Please let him fell something, anything' I begged in my head. I could tell he was about to say something. However, before he could I stopped him. "Maybe we should watch some TV." I could not let him say the rejection that I saw coming. I just could not.

Joey's POV

As he kissed him, all I could think of was Seto Kaiba and his kisses that he gave me. They were sweet and very full of passion. They also held warmth and love. And it felt so right to kiss him. To run my fingers throw his hair. For him to hold me as he did under the tree at school. And for some reason I was longing for his kisses.

However, that was not who was kissing me. It was Tristan. He kiss was sweet and maybe there was something else in the kiss for me. I did not feel any of the things that I felt when Seto kissed me. There was no warmth, no passion, and no love. At lest on my end there was not. As he pulled away, I was going to tell him how I felt. However, he would not let me. Therefore, we ended up watching TV.

The weekend passed by quickly. Not fast enough for some and too fast for others. It was Monday. Kaiba and Joey's project was due next Monday. Kaiba had decided to ones again use the project to win his puppy back.

Seto's POV

After school, I got to Joey first. "Hey pup. Why don't we go back to my place and finish up the project." I notice that Joey did not even flint at being called a pup. In fact, when Joey turned to me he smiled. Then I saw a scared look and a confused look go though his eyes. It was like for a brief second I had my pup back then he was gone. In its place was a new one who still was not sure what to believe. "I don't know if that a good idea."

"Look" I said as I reached into his book bag and pulled out a cell phone. "You have a phone. If at any point you don't feel like staying you can call anyone to come and get you." After a few moments, Joey agreed to come with me.

As we were walking to the limo to take us to my house, Tristan saw us. "Joey what are you doing?

"I'm going to Seto's to finish the project." We looked at him with confused looks on are faces. "What?" He asked not sure what he said. "What did you call me?"

"Seto. That what you told me to start calling you."

"When?" Joey looks at us as if trying to remember when he was told. "Maybe after last Monday. I not sure."

Tristan did not like it at all. First, he was going to Kaiba's and second he was getting his memory back. 'If what Kaiba said was true then the moment they come back I'll loose him. Like hell, I will. I fight for him. "Wait" he said as he pulled Joey away. "He might hurt you."

"I have my cell phone with me. So don't worry."

"Where did you get that?"

"Seto gave it to me." Right at that moment Joey remembers when he did.

flashback

"Here" handing him a cell phone "If he does anything just call me."

"Thanks Kaiba"

"Seto. Call me Seto."

"Thanks Seto." Joey then kissed Seto and they said there goodbyes.

flashback

"Joey? Are you ok?" asked Tristan. Both looked worry while Joey zoned out. "Ya. I just remember when I got this." holding the cell phone. Turning back to Kaiba, he said. "You gave it to me. I do not remember the place or why. I think someone was there that might have hurt me. Just can't remember who." Joey said as he looks at the cell phone. The he looked up at Seto. "You were worried about me. You were scared for my safety. Why?" Joey had a shocked look on his face as if he could not believe or understand why. Smiling Seto just nodded. "Come on. I'll tell you want you want to know on the way to my place." And with that, they got in the limo.

In the limo

"So what question do you have?" ask Seto.

"Why does it feel like we've done this before?"

"Because we did. In fact, we are sitting in the same spots. Last time it was about the project."

"Ok. What is the project?"

"We have to study want a culture think of sex."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope. Next."

"Why did you kiss me both times?"

"The first time because you were a wake the second time to see if it would help you remember who I was. Did it?"

"Some what. If felt right. As if it should be you, I was kissing. How did we meet?"

Kaiba told him how they met, how they used to act and even told about there confession. "I love Joey and when you told me I was so happy. However, when you woke up and did not know who I was, I was crashed. But I am hoping that I can win you back." By now, they were at his house. "Were here."

They went inside. They got a snack and chatted with Mokie some then went upstairs to the library.

Ones their they went to the table that Joey was sitting when he told Seto how he felt. Joey sat in the same chair. All a sudden his eyes glazed over and he was remembering.

flashback

"I don't like you because I love you." I said as I lend into kiss him. As I pulled away, I explain. "I'm not sure when it happened. Maybe the first time I saw you at yugi's grandpa's game shop but I do. Then when you started to call me mutt, putting down my dueling, and my friends I started to fight back. I know you just like me…" I was cut off my Kaiba kissing me. "I love you to pup."

end flashback

It was too much for him. Two of his memories came back in one day. He had to get away from Kaiba and think. "Pup, what's wrong. Did you remember something?" Kaiba ask as Joey just looked at him with a shock looked on his face. "I've got to go." He said as he got up to leave. "Please Joey stay. Tell me what it is?" However, Joey was already standing and walking out of the library. He was down the stairs with his backpack. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

"Hey can you meet me outside Kaiba's. Ya. I want to leave. No. ok. Thanks." Joey had called Tristan and now he was on his way to pick him up. Kaiba was at the top of the stairs frozen when he heard that. He wanted to leave. That was not what Kaiba wanted. He wanted him to stay. To get his memories back and stay. Not to run to Tristan. He stayed on top of the staircase and watched as his puppy ran out the door and maybe out of his life. That could not happen and Seto was not going to let it happen.

The rest of the week went by with Joey straying as far away from Kaiba as he could. The next Monday Joey felt guilty that he made Kaiba do all the work himself. Joey walked up to Kaiba. "Hey Seto." Kaiba stop walking, turned around, and looked at Joey. "Yes."

"I want to say I'm sorry for making you do all the work by yourself. I should have stayed and help."

"It's ok Joey. You got scared. I did want you to stay but not if you were scared. All I want is for you to be happy." (Ya I know corny) Just then Tristan walked by. "Are you ok Joey?"

"Ya. I'm fine. I'll talk to you later Seto."

Finally, it was Friday after school. Most of Joey's memories about his friend and dueling came back. He still had no memory of Seto, his dad or anything that happen that Monday. Tristan and Joey had more or less become know as the hottest new couple on campus. Everyone now know who the fight was over and broke almost all the girls heart. More then that Kaiba was mad. So mad that whenever he saw Tristan arm around Joey's shoulder or holding his hand He want to rip Joey away from him. When ever Joey would laugh at something that Tristan said he was seeing red. He did not know how much longer he could hold it all in.

It was Friday night, date night. Tristan wanted to take Joey out. They first caught a movie, then went out for dinner, then went to a club. It was about three in the morning when they came home. Joey had a blast. Couldn't hear very well but had fun nonetheless. They were in Tristan room aka their room getting ready to go to sleep when Tristan put his arms around Joey's waist and start to kiss Joey's neck. His hands started to move up under Joey's shirt. Joey was starting to like it. He even titled he head to the side so Tristan could kiss it more. He started to suck on it and leave love bits. Joey let out a moan. 'I know Joey would want me. Not that bastard Kaiba.' But as Tristan was thinking this all of Joey's memories came rushing back.


	9. chapter 8

A/N Here is the next chapter. This one has violence in it. And it is the last chapter. That rights its over. So sad. I want to say thanks to all you that stay with me. I hope you like it and look for the next one.

Chapter 8

"Tristan stops it. I can't do this."

"Why not?"

"I don't love you. I have always seen you as a friend nothing more. Sorry." Joey said as he moved out of Tristan's arms. Tristan would not let him go. "Your mine now. I don't care what Kaiba told you." He said as he throws Joey on the bed. "Please Tristan stop. This is not like you. You're not like this."

"How would you know?"

"I have all my memories back. It was not Seto it was my dad that hurt me. Why are you doing this?" Joey ended up in the corner of the bed trying to get away from Tristan. "Quiet calling him Seto. It is Kaiba. That is what you used to call him all the time. Remember?"

"I do. And he told me to call him Seto the day I told him I loved him. And I do. I love Seto.

Joey keeps fighting Tristan. Tristan had him pinned down and rips off Joey's shirt. He has Joey's pants off and started to rub him. "You know you want this."

"No I want Seto." Tristan slapped him. "It's Kaiba. I don't want to hear his name." Then start to kiss him. Joey took this time to knee him. Tristan grab his crotch and rolled off Joey. Joey started to run for the door. Tristan got up and pulled him on to the floor. "Tristan pleased. Stop. Please." Joey was now begging. "I'm not going to let you go back. He'll just hurt you."

"Oh and like your not."

"I wouldn't if you let me and stay."

Joey finally remembers his phone. Only problem is that it was in his book bag and that was in the living room. He hits and knees Tristan again and makes a run for it. Gets into the living room and grabs his backpack. Just as he about to open it, Tristan knocks him down and the bag goes flying. After a few moments of fighting, Joey rolls over and crawls for the bag. And grabs it and pull the phone out.

"Why won't you stay?" Tristan was passed being pissed. And ended up pulling Joey up by arms and hit him in the face, "He'll use you" hits again, "and use you" drops him on the floor and kicked him in the side, "and throw you away when his done." and then stomped on his stomach. "Tristan please stop." Joey said as he starts too caught up blood. "Not until you say your mine."

Joey wanted to pass out but decided to not to long enough to call Seto. Rollin over he grabbed the phone and called Seto. Tristan saw him and grabbed the phone from Joey just as he called at Seto's name. "What do you think he'll do? Save you? I won't let him. Your mine now." Tristan said. He did not know that Joey had made a connection. "Please Tristan", coughs, "Let me go" caught "Please I just want to go home with Seto. Please Seto…."was the last think Joey said before him past out. Tristan through the phone against the wall and broke it. Then took Joey to his room.

Seto POV

I was in my office when my phone rang. "Hello Seto Kaiba…"

"Seto?" I heard as I jumped to my feet. Before I could say anything, I heard was Joey pleading for Tristan to stop. I also hear what sounded like someone hitting someone and coughing. "Please Seto…."Then it was quiet. I hung up and prayed that when I got there he still be alive.

When I got there, I banged on the door. "Taylor! Open this door! Now!" A few moments later, he opens it. "Kaiba what are. you doing here?" Pushing him out of my way I look around for Joey. I looked on the floor and saw blood. I had to turn away quick or I was going to end up spilling more blood. Tristan's blood that is. Glaring at Tristan I ask him where Joey was. Before he could answer I heard coughing and moaning coming form the other room. When I got back there I was almost floor by what I saw.

Normal POV

There on the floor was a beaten and broken Joey. He had blood running down the side of his face. Blood coming out of his month and cuts. Burses were all over is body. The only think on him was his boxers and they look like they have seen better days. Seto took his trench coat off and cover Joey's body with it then carefully pick him up. Joey woke up long enough to see who it was. "Seto"

"Shhh. Yes it me. I've got you and I'm not letting anything happen to you." Joey smiled and said, "I remember everything." then passed back out.

Walk out of the room he saw Tristan standing in his way. "Move or I'll kill you. I should for what you did to my pup. That or let Yami have at you" I said. Tristan looked scared and move out of the way. With that, Kaiba took his pup to the hospital.

Kaiba was in the waiting room when Yugi and the gang showed up. He had only been waiting a few moments. He had just brought him in and there took him back to the E.R. when he called all of Joey's friends. When they got there, I told them what happen and why Joey was in the hospital. They all were shocked. "I can't believe Tristan would do something like that." Yugi said. Yami want to seen him to shadow realm. It seems like forever for the doctor to come out and tell them anything. When he did it, crush Kaiba.

"We did all we could. We fixed all the broken bones and replace the blood he lost. The rest is up to him."

"What do you mean it up to him?" Kaiba asked fearing the worst. He was right to.

"He slipped into a coma." (ok guys you might be asking how can that happen will you get to remember he dad mess up his head. That is why he lost his memories and was just starting to heal himself. Then with everything Tristan did just made if worse) "We don't know when or even if he'll wake up." Kaiba could not believe what he was hearing and feel to his knees. Tea asks if they could see him and the doctor said yes. They went in one at a time with Yugi being first and Seto last so he could have the most time. After the other had there time and left Seto walk in.

Seto's POV

I walk in I saw he was hooked up to all different types a machines. I walk over and took his hand in mine I started rubbed my thumb a crossed his knocks. "Joey? It me Seto." I said I used my free hand to move the bangs out of his face. "Do you still remember? I hope so. I mean you just got your memory back. I don't want you to loose them again. Please Joey wake." I was starting to cry and I didn't care who saw me. "I need you." I said. Then I lean down and said, "I love you" then kissed him.

Normal POV

As he pulled back, he crawled in with him and laid his head on his chest. A few hours later and nurse came in and try to get him to go home. The most she got out of him was to stay out of the bed. Or at lest will she was in the room. Kaiba staid with Joey all the time. The only time he left was to go to the bathroom or go get something to eat. Not even his company could take him away. He gave that to Mokie to run until Joey woke up and came home. As far as school someone, usually one of there friends (yes Kaiba became friends with them all) would bring him the assignment and pick them up the next day.

Seto POV

Its now two months later and he still sleep. I started to go home to change, shower and sometimes sleep. I was always there as soon as the visiting hours started. Joey still slept. "Come on Joey wake up. Its summer time. Time to go outside and play not say inside and sleep. After this is the 12th grade. We will be seniors. Then after that, it will be you and me. We'll do anything and everything you want." I could not help it. I wanted my puppy back and I would do or say anything to have him back. I hope talking would do it. However, he slept.

Then one day I was holding his hand and I smiled and chuckled. "You know what. I have been calling you puppy when now I am the puppy. The ever faithful puppy waiting for his master return." I said as I lower my head. Then I heard the most beautiful thing ever. "That's right. I am the master now. Pup." I looked up to see my Pup's shining eyes open. I stood up and hug the life out of him. "Seto. Can't . Breath." I let go and looked down at him. "You said my name. You said Seto." I said as I sat down and looked at him with a confused but happy look on my face. "Ya. I remember." I saw him smile. "I remember everything. I remember I told ya I loved you and I still do." I stood back up, kissed him, and said, "I love you to Joey. Oh one more thing Joey. I said as I pulled out a small box and open it. "Will you marry me?"

Now that you have seen what happened going down the left side, the tell side, that told would you have done it. Would you have told? See how it hurt the one you loved but gotten them in the end. Would you have done it? Would you have gone done that path. Or would you have gone down the other path and run away. Never to know. Well… would ya. What would you do?

The End?


End file.
